The Sour of The Sweetest
by HONEYDIP
Summary: Bella is in a tragic experiance and it makes her a Vampire what will happen when all she can think about is who did this to her and how they should pay? will edward stand by her when no one else will? even though she does things that horify them all?


**The Sour of the Sweetest**

**Chapter 1**

**Oh Bella What happen**

**BPOV**

"Edward don't worry I will be ok here on my own for one night it's no big deal, you will be her by the time I get up." Bella said.

"Yes I know you think you will be ok but what I you fall down the steps or something, please for me." Edward said cringing at the thought.

"No I'm not going to your house with Rose and Emmitt, I don't want to bother them when they have the whole house to themselves, besides rose just started warming up to me I'm not about to ruin that, so no its final I'm staying here." Bella said putting her foot down.

"Fine whatever," Edward said with a scowl.

"Thank you, now can you please lay here with me until you have to leave I want to fall asleep in your arms,"

And just like that he was on my bed and cuddled up to me singing my favorite lullaby. Really I wouldn't have minded going to his house except it was just going to be rose and Emmitt and I didn't want to let rose have any reason not to like me. It seemed as though I was just warming up to her. The thing that really sucks is it's just going to be me all on my lonesome Charlie went to Billy's for a weekend fishing trip. So Edward was supposed to come here for the whole weekend. Until he got the message from his close family friends the Denali's. They specifically asked for everyone but Rose and Emmitt saying it was an important emergency, nothing dangerous just very urgent and it couldn't wait any longer. So when I woke up tomorrow morning he would be back and it would be as if he never left. Ugh I really didn't want him to leave but I couldn't tell him that.

**EPOV**

Even before I was finished her song she was fast asleep in my arms. She always looked so peaceful when she slept. I can't believe I have to leave her here all alone. This better be good or I'm going to kill Tanya for this. If only they would get with the times and get a damn cell phone then I could call and see just how urgent this problem really was. They were taking my special no Charlie weekend time away from me.

I slowly moved my arm from underneath her and was off the bed in a flash. I watched her move and feel around the bed for me and let out a little whimper.

"Shh… my Bella I'm right here go back to sleep" I whispered in her ear.

She smiled and was out like a light once again.

I jumped out the window and was on my way to the Denali's. I was going to take my car but screw it I'm much faster on foot. While I was running I thought about my sweet Bella. We got into our daily fight about her being changed in to a vampire again. It's not that I wouldn't like it; I just feel like I'm taking away her soul and she will hate me for it in her later years as a vampire. I decided that I would change her on her 20th birthday which was in two weeks. But she just doesn't know it yet. Since she once said that's one of the greatest gifts I could ever give her, and she won't except anything I buy for her this will have to do. Then her other greatest wish was for me to take her innocence just before I took the bite that would change her life forever. Oh how I couldn't wait for that night with Bella this would be the greatest night of my existence I could just feel it. People always wondered why I wouldn't try to find a partner, but the fact was I was waiting for her to come in to my life. Of course I would give her the chance to change her mind. We were going to a cabin in Alaska the afternoon of her birthday and then we would stay for the week. She knew we were doing that but she thought the others were coming also. That was part of the surprise. I'm glad the others went ahead of me so I could have my nightly thinking time which I would normally have when Bella goes to bed for the night. I looked down at my watch to see the time. It was 9 pm I told Bella I would be back by 8 at the latest. It would only take another hour to get there.

45 minutes later…

I smelled my families sent and it was coming my way were they done already I didn't even need to come, ugh…a waste of my time. Alice was 100 yards in front of me so I slowed to a halt. It only took a few seconds to read her thoughts to get extremely pissed. Alice was in front of me now.

"What do you mean they never sent us any urgent note? What the hell is going on Alice?"

"I don't know Edward, but its seems very fishy"

"Can you look in on Bella I want to make sure she's ok?"

Before Alice could get the words out of her mouth I was gone back towards Forks.

What does she mean nothing how can't she see anything? Well it wasn't nothing it was more like a red blur. And how couldn't she see someone set us up, that the Denali's never needed us. Alice's next thoughts were mind crushing. She got the same blur when she tried to see what the Denali's would want. Someone might be trying to hurt my Bella. With that I ran my maximum speed and was still pushing to run harder. I don't think I ever ran this fast as a Vampire.

**BPOV**

I had seen a shadow out the corner of my eye. It smelled weird. I knew it couldn't be Edward. No he smelled different. With that I lay completely still and even though I knew that wouldn't count because they would be able to tell anyways. Then it happened so fast I don't think I know what happened. My hands and feet were tied to my bed post and I had something over my mouth and eyes so I couldn't see or make a noise. I couldn't hear anything but I was so scared I wanted to cry. No I couldn't let them see me cry. What were they going to do to me? Then he began to speak.

"Well well sexy little Bella I have heard so much about you. I thought he would never leave I was going mad just thinking about what I get to do to you."

Oh my gosh what was he going to do to me. Kill me?

"I hope you don't mind but I'm going to video this little show so poor little eddy can get a good play by play. Yumm you smell delicious to bad I can't have the whole thing. I guess you're wondering who sent me and how I got past your little Edward,"

What did he mean have the whole thing what is he going to do to me?

"Well, as for who sent me I can't tell you that but I can tell you a little bit about myself. See most vampires have a certain sent to them, me well that's my talent I have no sent, I'm what you would call a blur, cause that's all you'll ever see or smell, ha ha yes I can make myself blend it's kind of cool actually I wish you could see it. Now that you know how I got here let's get this show on the road I want to be out of here before Eddy gets back."

He jumped on my bed and crawled up my body stopping at my face. He started kissing me over the tape on my mouth. Then moved down to my neck licking me like a dog and I felt a sharp pain, I knew he just bit me. When he got to the collar of my shirt he ripped it off with his teeth exposing my breast. He started kneading them very hard I let out a cry of pain.

"Oh yeah I knew you would like this, I hope you don't mind Bella but I'm going to take your innocence in every way. Yes I'm going to rape you till you're half dead and I'm going to bite you everywhere while I do it."

Oh my gosh I want to die I felt puke come up my mouth and swallowed it back down, I had to live for Edward. By now he was ripping off my shorts and my underwear at the same time. He sucked on my body leaving bruises in his trail. It hurt so badly but I would not give him the satisfaction I would lay here and not make a sound. He stuck his finger hard and rough inside me I could feel the blood dripping out. All he kept saying was 'oh Bella what you do to guys,' 'oh yeah I'm really going to enjoy this,' I could feel him licking the blood up from my leg in a frenzy. Hoping he would lose his control and drain me but he didn't. I felt him position himself above me. I kept on chanting in my head, 'ok brace yourself it will all be over soon' and then it happened he slammed in to me and I heard something break. And that's when the real pain started. With every thrust he broke me more. All I did was lay there. Then he started going faster and faster and I couldn't help it anymore I screamed through the tape making a muffled sound. It just made him go faster. I started crying I couldn't help it everything hurt so bad I could feel blood gushing everywhere and then I felt nothing I started getting dizzy and I knew I was close to dying. Then he got off me.

"Wow I wonder if you'll ever make it to the other side…oh wells I wish I could stay and fuck you some more but he's only 5 minutes away."

And then I heard nothing. I started screaming in pain I was feeling the same fire that I felt in my arm a couple of years ago. Everything hurt so bad I couldn't take it any more I was almost at my black out when I heard his voice.

"Oh my Bella who could have done this, Alice go get everyone and bring them back here, she's barely breathing, and I can't move her, they bit her" he said in a voice that sounded anguished and beyond anger.

Then the tape was off my mouth, and so was the blind fold. And finally I was free from the bed.

I screamed so loud the people 10 blocks over could hear it. I was in a trance everything burned and hurt.

"Please stop, please ooh my god it hurts, everything's burns, oh Edward make it stop please."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't know, don't worry I'm going to find who did this and make them pay the worst death ever known to vampire or man."

Then everything went black again.

**APOV**

"I zoomed to the house the fastest I could and was screaming when I got to the door.

"Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett get your doctors kit please come to Bella's oh my it's so bad it was a trick"

Everyone was down the steps and out the door. No one would be ready for what I just saw. I raced back to her house and took them in the front door. I don't think Bella or Edward would want her too been seen like that.

"Carlisle she's upstairs now it's so bad I don't know who could have done something so horrible."

"What happened, is she alive?" everyone asked.

"I don't know if she is not for long they bite her so many times, I'm sorry I can't go up there with you there's so much blood it's everywhere."

"Ok I understand" Carlisle soothed and was gone up the stairs just as quick.

**CPOV**

I walked up the stairs and what I saw was a murder scene.

"Oh my dear god, who did this to her." I said rushing over to the bed.

"I don't know, she's been bitten everywhere. Her whole body is covered in blood, it looks like he pelvic bone is broke, she just passed out, Carlisle she was screaming for me to help her how could I help her I was too late." Edward sobbed out.

"It's not your fault my son you couldn't have known why don't you go run her a bath while I check everything out."

"No I don't want to leave her"

"Please you're a wreck and I can't work with you down my neck so please for her sake"

"Fine" and Edward was in the bathroom running the tub.

Ok my poor child who could have done this to you, everyone who we thought was a threat was dead.

I began to examine her body. Every single one of her ribs were broken her pelvic bone, she had bruises from head to toe smeared in her blood. Most of the blood was coming from her vaginal area.

"Oh dear… Edward please come in here," I said in a pained voice.

He was there before I finished my sentence, as he already read my thoughts before I could voice them.

"No…please tell me you're lying please Carlisle…how could I let this happen to her," Edward said with a cry.

"I'm so very sorry my dear son, I'm afraid it's the truth, I'm going to need someone to go to the house and grab my rape kit," I said calmly afraid he might break down at any moment.

"I'm not leaving "

"Ok call for Alice, Rose, and Esme, and then I need for you to tell Jasper to get the rape kit and Emmett to get a hold of Jake and tell him to come here as soon as possible." I spoke with rush.

Alice, Rose, and Esme were already up the stairs and in the room. Alice already knew what's going on. Everyone gasped as they walked in the room. No one was ready to see Bella laying on the bed unconscious, blood everywhere from the multiple bite marks and other gashes and cuts.

Jasper was back with the kit.

"Oh Carlisle tell me it isn't true, they raped her? Who would do such a thing? To make things more crazy why wouldn't they drink all her blood?" Alice questioned.

"I honestly don't know my dear, if everyone besides Alice would step out I'm going to do her exam, sorry Alice but I need the extra hands and I don't think it's best for Edward to help."

"Ok anything to help"

I began my exam, everything was ripped inside of her, and she was bleeding severely. Her heart was barely a whisper. It wasn't even going to take more than a day for the transformation to be complete. After I was finished I called the other three back in to help me and they informed me that Jake was here.

"I need for you to help me get her into the bath to rinse her off so I can see how bad things really are, we have to be very careful I don't want her to break anything else, now please no one breath we can't afford any mishaps, she has at least 20 broken bones right now, ok Esme and Rose you take the top half Edward you the middle, and Alice and I shall take the bottom." I said watching everyone stand in their ordered place.

We got her in to the tub and rinsed off. I got most of the bleeding to stop. Her heart was very slow. She was being put back on the bed when she began to scream again.

**BPOV**

I came back up from my blackness and I began to burn. Wait someone was touching me oh my god it's not over he's still here. I began to scream on the top on my lungs.

"Oh Please stop please just kill me no don't tape me please I don't want him to see…please just kill me"

I heard noises all around me and I didn't know what was going on, but it hurt so bad I couldn't take it.

"Edward I'm sorry I'm so sorry I love you, oh please kill me I want to die"

He touched me again and I started fighting back even though I knew I was no match.

EPOV

She started screaming in agony and I couldn't help her. I was killing me to see her like this. I can't wait to get my hands on whoever did this to my poor Bella they would pay. I grabbed her and started trying to talk to her to calm her down. Then she started saying weird things like 'get off on me don't touch me please don't do this' and I got scared did she think I was trying to hurt her.

"Carlisle what's going on" I asked in a desperate voice.

"She is in shock she doesn't know it's you, she thinks you're the person who did this, and it's not your fault she doesn't know what's going on. She will be fine soon enough," Carlisle tried to explain.

"What the hell is she talking about a tape for?" asked Rose.

Everyone looked around the room and our eyes landed on the video camera on top of the TV facing the bed. I ran over and grabbed it. Bella had finally passed out again. I turned it on and placed it on the dresser so everyone could see. Nothing could have prepared me for what came on the screen.

There Bella was sleeping peacefully in her bed and though I couldn't see any one in the room the next thing I knew Bella was tied up. Then there was a deep voice talking it looked like a blurry mirage. Then his words hit me hard as he talked to her. He jumped on top of her and I heard her let out a muffled scream. He was kissing her everywhere and then he bit her for the first time on her neck. Then he began to rip her clothes off and very roughly grope her body all the while she was screaming in pain. I couldn't take it I couldn't watch this anymore, but no I needed some clue to this blur guy as he called himself. Then he moved down her body biting her as he went. Then suddenly he slapped her in the face making her head fly to the side. He grabbed her by the jaw kissing her again over her bonded mouth. He was telling her he was taking away her innocence in every way. Then he took his clothes off and got back on top of her, and then he slammed into her as hard as he could. Smacking her around and biting her. Then he got up said she was a good fuck that she was probably not making it and said I was 5 minutes away. Then I knew he came up to the camera because it got blurry and talked to me.

'Hey Eddy sorry I couldn't stay and watch you see this tape, Bella is very delicious I can see why you wanted her, well she's damaged goods now and oh how good her virginity was to take I wasn't going to be so rough but her cries of pure pleasure got the best of me, oh and by the way I just watched you see this it was priceless, don't bother trying to track me I'm untraceable well hope you liked my show have a nice night'

The tape went blank and I darted out the window. He was going to die. I was running as fast as I could trying to catch a trail when I heard someone behind me, It was Esme and Alice.

"Please Edward stop you won't be able to find him, Carlisle said Bella has about an hour left before she wakes her wounds are almost healed completely she's going to need you" Esme said embracing me in a hug.

"I'm going to kill him someday whenever I find him he's mine." I said as I raced back to the house.

They were right Bella was healing and her heart was over pacing itself fighting the venom and it wouldn't be much longer.

1 hour later

**BPOV**

I woke and the burning wasn't completely gone but it was nowhere near as bad. I heard people talking everything sounded so defined. Then I heard his voice.

"It's been an hour she's still not up what's going on?"

"Give it time my son she is close"

I didn't know what was going on I couldn't remember anything my mind was searching and then I smelled a nasty smell. It was a woodsy smell and it smelled awful. I didn't want anyone to know I was up yet. So I lay as still as I could. Everything was coming at me at once the rain outside the cars on the high way the smell of people…wait what the smell of people how would I know that? My throat was dry like I hadn't had a drink in days. It kind of hurt. Then everything hit me at once I remembered everything. I began to scream and I heard everyone get up and come closer to me I didn't even open my eyes but I felt them trying to grab me I thrashed out of their hands and I was up and out the window in an instant. I heard people calling my name. I didn't care I didn't want anyone near me. So I ran as fast as I could into the woods. I heard them following so I pushed to run faster. I smelled someone right behind me I heard the leap to pounce on me so I readied myself and lunged at them with all my might knocking them to the ground. I didn't even realize what I was doing. I had the person on the ground and we were wrestling back and forth they got on top of me and tried to grab my face.

"No no you're not going to hurt me again" I screamed.

I heard someone screaming back and I couldn't even hear what they were saying but the voice sounded different it wasn't the same as my attacker. I was still was wrestling and I was once again on top I went without thinking and went straight for his neck. I heard something as I was about to take the deadly bite into his neck.

"Bella no please it's me Edward please I love you I'm so sorry, you don't want to do this I love you with everything I have my mind, body and if I do have a soul that belongs to you as well, please Bella think for a minute it's just your instincts." I heard him say.

Then I realized it was my Edward.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't know what was happening, what's going on," I said as I hugged him with all my might.

"Bella please your crushing me, remember newborn strength" he bellowed.

I quickly got up and I looked at him for the first time. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, my human eyes had betrayed me, the beauty I saw now was endless.

"I'm a vampire?" I said looking a little shocked.

Even though I knew what happened I hadn't stopped to think.

"Yes Bella I'm sorry he tricked us, I understand if you hate me now," I cut him off.

"Edward how could I hate you? I could never hate you it's not your fault. I love you and I always will."

Then I smelled it. It was sweet whit a little tang. Then I heard it the rustling in the trees 3 miles away. I got to my feet and ran towards it. It was a mountain lion. I felt my throat constrict as I neared my pray. I saw it sitting on a rock on a little mountain; I could smell Edward behind me. Then I pounced on the lion. It made a fierce roar and I hissed in response. I had the lion on its back in less than three seconds and ripped out his throat, and began feeding. It wasn't the best but I quenched my thirst for the moment. By the time I was done and looked up Edward was standing by a tree with an open mouth.

"I'm sorry, did I do it wrong? I don't know what happened it just kind of did," I laughed a nervous laugh.

Edward was next to me in a flash. "No you did it perfect down in only three seconds and not a speck of dirt on you, honestly that was quite a turn on…I mean I'm sorry I shouldn't be thinking that way of you not after what just happened." He said with a pain in his face I hoped I would never see again.

Really that turned him on I thought it would have made him think I was nasty. Then I started to get flash backs. I let out a tremble I did not want that to be my memory of the sex experience I would have.

"Edward its ok I'm flattered I just turned you on I thought you would think I was disgusting," I said with a smile.

"Oh…how are you are you ok, Bella I swear I'm going to rip him to pieces he will pay the worst death for what he did to you," he told me.

"I don't want to talk about it I just want it to go away right now, I have a request of you" I said with a voice I noticed for the first time that it didn't sound like mine.

"Anything for you Bella"

"I want you to take me I don't want that to be my memory. Make me forget." I said with plea.

"Oh Bella I can't"

Then it hit me he didn't want me anymore I was damaged goods as my predator told me. I just turn around and began to run as fast as I could again. I heard him running after me yelling.

"Bella please don't leave I love you" he said come up from behind me now in front of me.

I stopped and closed my eyes I couldn't look at him.

"I'm sorry I was stupid to ask how could I think you would still want me I'm damaged goods now I understand," I said with a trembling voice.

"What Bella I didn't mean it like that what would ever make you think I didn't want you I always want you," he breathed

"I don't know that's what he said to me I just I don't know I'm sorry I love you, please I need this I don't want to think about it I just want you to make me forget," I said with a desperate voice.

He was in front of me now holding me tight rubbing my back.

"Oh silly Bella he was so wrong, I'm sorry it had to happen this way but I made up my mind weeks ago it was suppose to be a surprise for your birthday I was going to make love to you and then turn you, I'm just so sorry you had to have things done this way, I love you I want to spend forever with you if you'll have me of course.

"Oh Edward of course I will always want you" I said hugging him lightly remembering my new strength.

"I will give you your wish but not here not like this just one second let me call Carlisle and I have a plan," he said grabbing his phone from his pocket.

He dialed the number and it rang twice.

"Carlisle, yea she's ok, yeah she nearly ripped my throat out" he said with a laugh, "Well I have a huge favor to ask of you," he said, "Well I was wondering if you could take care of everything at the house me and Bella are going away for a bit and I don't think she's ready to go in to the house," he spoke then there was a long pause, "Tell Jake I'm sorry this is what she wants and that is what I will give her she will be fine, I'm going to have her call Charlie right now and tell him that her and alike are going on a trip it was last minute and such," there was another pause "Fine hold on he can talk to her." Edward said with a huff. Then put the phone in my hand.

"Hello" I said

"Bella oh my god are you ok I was so worried how do you feel I'm sorry this had to happen this way, please tell me your ok" he said with a cry.

"Jake please calm down I'm fine I just need to get away for a bit I can't be in that house right now cover for please," I said.

"Bella of course I love you will make sure Charlie don't get suspicious but what your condition you can't come back here with eyes all red and all the other weird stuff you guys have." He asked.

That was weird I thought to be called on of them it felt kind of good knowing I had them.

"Oh Jake I don't know yet ill figure it out but I have to go, I call you soon ok I love you too," I said back.

"Ok Bella please try to call as soon as you can," he asked with a plea.

"Ok bye" and I handed the phone back to my Edward.

"Hey, yeah ok I will do," and then he hung up.

"Ok Bella Alice just called Charlie and told him she was coming over to tell you she was going away and she wanted you to come, she said you guys were going to Paris its far away enough for you to not have to call and she said that she won the trip and just couldn't let you miss this because you told her you always wanted to go there, she said he will be happy, now here's the glitch your voice is a lot different now and you're going to have to try and make it sound less…musical as you always put it," he said looking in to my eyes.

"Ok I can do this" I said and took the phone back.

I dialed the number and heard it ring three times.

"Hey Billy can I talk to my dad?" I asked in my harsh voice.

"Are you ok Bella you sound weird," he said with caution.

"Oh yeah I'm just excited," I said in a better attempt to make it sound more normal it was a little better.

"Hold on ill get him," two second later

"Hey Bells I guess Alice is at the house already, she told me about the trip and while I don't like that it's so far and we won't be able to talk much, your old enough to where you can make the decision on your on, I love you honey I hope you have a lot of fun." He said with a stressed but happy voice.

"Oh Dad you know I love you, you're the best dad in the whole world I couldn't have asked for a better one, I'm going to miss you every day, it was the best decision I ever made to come stay with you," then I heard him sniffle.

"Oh Bells I love you to you have turned in to a fine young woman I'm glad you decided to come also." He said in full out tears.

"Oh dad don't get all sappy on me now I'll call you when I can where leaving in the morning at 4," I said giggling.

"Ok bye and if you need any money give me a call," he said with another sniffle.

"Ok dad bye" I said knowing that might be my last time talking to him for a long while.

I hung up the phone and handed it back to Edward.

"Ready?" he said.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"You shall see down fall behind," he said with that lopsided smile I loved so much and then he was off.

I took me a few seconds but I began to run after him. Is he really going to give me my wish? All I know is Edward was wrong about one thing… the guy who did this to me would be mine to kill I will make him pay myself. Revenge isn't something I would normally do but he took the most precious moments that were supposed to be with me and my love and snatched them from me. I could never get them back so now I am going to take everything from him. I hope everyone is going to like the new Bella because she is going to be one wicked Vamp. With a laugh I started to run faster after the one thing I hoped I never did lose.

OK ALL DONE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT I THOUGHT IT MIGHT BE DIFFERENT TO START OFF WITH A BIG BANG? PLEASE REVIEW!!!

ANGIE


End file.
